Known from DE 43 38 666 and DE 103 12 947 are air bag modules and fastenings thereof, according to which the housing of the air bag module is suspended on the inner vehicle structure, an internal transverse support, by means of locking pins located on supports of the air bag housing. Screws fix the air bag module on the internal transverse support. Intermediate layers are provided between pins and transverse supports as elastomer components, which compensate tolerances of the inserted components and also decouple the air bag housing from vibrations of the structure. A connection of the air bag module to the internal vehicle structure, which is as rigid as possible, is thereby provided. This connection has proved to be particularly reliable, positionally stable, and long-lived.
Installation-space and production disadvantages can arise in relation to large-scale production. The air bag housing is fastened to the internal transverse support in the assembly process and then the dashboard panel (small marriage) is added in a further assembly step. For this reason, sufficient play or so-called “room for maneuver” must be provided between air bag module and dashboard panel. In modern dashboard panels such as cockpit devices, this assembly step is becoming increasingly more difficult due to the drastically increasing installation space density. During the small-marriage assembly step, joining the dashboard panel together on the internal transverse support, damage to the components of the dashboard panel can arise. This results in expensive extra work and disturbances in the overall production sequence. Frequently, the damage is not noticed immediately but only complained about subsequently by the end customer, leading to damage to quality and image.
It is further known to fasten the air bag module on the instrument panel. This concept has the disadvantage that the forces during triggering of the air bag and the mass of the air bag module must be absorbed by the instrument panel. Thus, particular stiffening measures for the dashboard panel are required. These measures require space and increase the component weight.
A dual air bag system comprising at least one central gas generator has become known from DE 100 21 845 A1 and DE 199 04 100 A1 describes an air bag arrangement with a space in front of the passenger seat, which is free from switch panels. The air bag is disposed in a centrally arranged console below the windshield or on an A-pillar for the passenger or additionally also for the driver, having an oblique direction of movement in each case.
In view of the foregoing, it is at least one object of the invention to provide an air bag module, an air bag module arrangement, a fastening method, and a method for triggering an air bag of the type specified initially, which can be carried out simply and reliably with a simple structure, in particular while maintaining an intact windshield and which allows a simple fastening, as well as no longer having the disadvantages described initially, whereby more space or interior space should be provided by the air bag module arrangement. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.